La carta de Rin
by pierrot2596
Summary: Contenido fuerte, contiene palabras fuertes y mencion de suicidio..Esta medio basado en hechos reales. Espero poder darle una continuación para darle un final feliz a esta historia


**la carta de Rin **

Esto no es nada sencillo, no se como explicarme pero esto es lo que siento.

Me voy.

Yo… estoy cansada. No soporto mas estar viviendo así y aguante lo que pude pero no soy fuerte y nunca lo he sido. No tengo un sueño, nada que seguir y si no hice esto antes es por las personas que me aman, yo no podía ser egoísta.

Necesitaba que alguien supiera como me siento.

Hay tantas cosas que quise decir y callé. sabia que si las decía discutirían conmigo pues ni siquiera tratarían por un momento entender mis palabras o ponerse en mi lugar.

Casi siempre tiendo a Pensar las cosas mas de lo que debería.

Dios

No quiero morir, tengo miedo. Pero en este momento no veo otra opción.

A miku

Se que me querías, pero éramos tan diferentes que jamás entendiste lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Siempre trate de estar ahí para ti, cuando me necesitaste y cuando no. Pero ahora tu no estas conmigo. Quisiera decirte mas, deshogarme de lo malo y de lo bueno. Pero en el momento no se me ocurre mas que decir gracias por lo bueno y que te quiero.

A len

Eres un bastardo y esto es culpa tuya, sabandija rastrera

Egoista, ignorante, grosero y una persona asquerosa

Lo siento, me altere un poco. Quiero que reflexiones sobre la egoista persona que eres para no ver que yo no estaba bien. Todos tus insulto, gritos y sarcasmos dolieron, aunque para ti fuera un juego. Se que yo también te lastime en ocasiones, me disculparia pero aun no se si me arrepiento de ello, creo que soy una buena persona pero a veces no estoy segura. Aprende a sentir empatía y date cuenta que tus burlas hieren, imbécil.

Que lastima que contigo nunca se pudo hablar bien

A meiko

Te quise mucho y también te admire. Tienes muchas cualidades y eres una gran persona. Pero no eres perfecta. Tu también hieres, también lastimas. Diría que eres una presumida y te jactas de ser una gran persona cuando no eres tan buena como crees ser pero te molestaras, se que suena mal eso asi que olvídalo. Se que has hecho el mal, que has mirado a otros con desagrado, has criticado a otros y has sido mezquina. Pero eres humana, punto.

Ahora no siento dolor ni ira hacia ti. Solo tristeza.

Pero sabes que… es mi vida y hare lo que yo quiera, hasta terminarla. Perra criticona ve a vivir tu vida y no me rompas los ovarios.

Ahora que releo esto ultimo, no se ni para que lo intento contigo. Infravaloraste lo que yo sentía también y eres de esas personas que en vez de poner la otra mejilla devuelves el golpe y estas siempre preparada para continuar la "pelea" sin importar el dolor que te causen o llegues a causar.

Lola

No se que decirte, pero no podria hacer esto sin antes decirle al mundo lo mucho que te amo. Fuiste mi todo, aunque a veces hasta yo lo olvidara. Solo Dios sabe cuán triste estaras ahora. La vergüenza me impide pedir tu aceptación y perdón. Como quisiera que no esten tristes por esto.

Te di muy poco y pedi mucho a cambio. Tratabas de hacer lo mejor y lo hiciste, tambien tuviste que velar por len y los demas. Eres una mujer tan fuerte… y tan valiosa.

Pero la vida es una mierda. No pudiste protegerme de todo como querias y yo ya estoy contaminada.

Quise dar lo mejor, pero al parecer no fue suficiente.

Estoy cansada de las criticas. Las personas que solo señalan lo que no haces y no ven lo demás.

Quienes solo se quejan de lo que hacen apuntando como otros no lo harían.

Hay mucho que podria decir pero se esta haciendo largo y ahora no quiero escribir mas

A todos los demas

No se si dejarles buenos deseos o mandarlos a la mierda

Que sean las dos cosas

No quiero hacer sentir triste a nadie, de verdad.

adios

Y vallanse a la verga

Sobre todo tu len. Vas a ver como el karma te patea las bolas, bastardo.

_La joven rubia solto el lapiz. Doblo aquel papel cuidadosamente y lo dejo sobre su escritorio. Camino con calma hacia su cama y, con la parsimonia digna de un espectáculo de música clásica, dio un suspiro profundo, tomo su cuchilla y dio fin a su sentir._


End file.
